


Batboys: Nicknames

by Magicrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom
Genre: Batboys, F/M, Headcanon, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicrow/pseuds/Magicrow
Summary: What nicknames do they use and which one their s/o.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader, Nightwing/Reader, Red Hood/Reader, Red Robin/Reader, Robin/Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Batboys: Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for now only something short and sweet because I don’t know how productive I can be for the next month or so because my finals will start next week ... but I definitely have some ideas and pieces planned so stay tuned. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr! (magicrowiswritingstuff)

**Dick Grayson:**

You two sometimes use names associated with dance styles and their region or decade of origin: " _My Steady_ " when you two dance Rock n Roll. " _Mi Amado/a_ " or " _Cariño/a_ " for Cha-cha-cha, Jive and many more amazing Latin dances. " _Schatz_ " or " _Liebling_ " while dancing the waltz and so on and so on.

But normally Dick uses " _Dove_ " or " _Lovebird_ " for you. Especially after he tells you about his alias because he thinks it is ironic and funny. Other nicknames he likes to use are " _Sugar_ ", " _Little_ _dancer_ " or " _Ballerina_ " even though he is the one who can dance ballet like a professional who trained forever.

You also often use " _Lovebird_ " as a more serious nickname but also " _Big Bird_ " or " _Mother Hen_ " after getting to know he is Nightwing because you also think it's funny. Or you call him by silly nicknames you make up at the moment. It often ends up with you just screwing up his name to annoy him. You like to call him " _Richie_ " or " _Dickard_ " though whenever you really want to tease him.

After a while Dick ends up doing the same and it quickly escalates into a not so serious competition between you two about who can use the most bizarre and sickly sweet nickname.  
_________________________________

**Jason Todd:**

You don't know when it happened but you were sure Jason was the one who initiated it: Using the names of characters from books and movies for each other. He definitely calls you " _Juliet_ " and you call him " _Romeo_ ". Or " _Cinderella_ " and " _Prince Charming_ ". " _Veronica_ " or just " _Sawyer_ " and " _JD_ " ... the list is endless. However, these names are often just used in private.

More normal nicknames Jason likes to use are " _Baby/Babe_ ", " _Sweetheart_ " and " _Princess_ " because you definitely are his little princess and he likes to think about himself as your knight in shining armor.

You think it fits, especially after he saved you as Red Hood, so you started calling him " _My Knight_ " after that night whenever he calls you princess. Or you use " _Princey_ ". You also call him " _Birdie_ " or " _Jaybird_ " but most of the time you just like to call him " _Jay_ ". You also like to use " _Softy_ " but he will glare at you whenever you use it in front of others. But that only eggs you on.

When you two are teasing each other you like to call him " _Hothead_ ", " _Hot Shot_ " or " _Firefly_ " because he is definitely the fire to your ice. He thinks so too so he uses " _Waterlily_ ", " _Polar Bear_ " or simply " _(Bear) Cub_ " for you.  
_________________________________

**Tim Drake:**

Similar to Jason, Tim will definitely use characters' names as nicknames for you. Most of the time they're video game characters though. And as long as you know about the character you will respond with the respective counterpart. But you often end up using the wrong one because you sometimes just don't know better ... or you do it intentionally just to tease him. Or you just raise an eyebrow in question because you don't recognize the name of the character. When that happens you can bet that Tim will give you a whole presentation about said character and all the games they feature in. Characters you use are for example " _Peach/Mario_ " though you preferably call him " _Super Mario_ " than just " _Mario_ " or " _Luigi/Bowser_ " just to tease.

But normally and especially when out in public you two use more default nicknames.  
He likes to call you " _Angel_ " or " _Cuddles_ ". When you are particularly clingy and in need of hugs and cuddles from him he will call you " _Cuddle Monster_ " and roll his eyes. Tough he would never deny you them.

You on the other hand like to call him " _Bebe/Babe_ ", " _Hun_ " or " _Baby Bird_ ". Names that are always lying on the back of your tongue are " _Coffee Boy_ ", " _Brainiac/Brains_ " or " _Genius_ ". Sometimes they are used genuinely, other times just to tease.  
_________________________________

**Damian Wayne:**

Nothing other than " _Beloved_ " will ever leave his lips. Well, when talking about romantic nicknames at least. Damian will definitely call you " _Hothead_ ", " _Little Rebel_ ", " _Troublemaker_ " or simply " _Trouble_ " whenever you are acting up or being reckless again. Or just because he wants to because you will look at him with an annoyed glint in your eyes that always makes him smile.

You like to tease him with whatever nickname you can come up with or feel like. " _Iceman_ " when he behaves stoic and strict or " _Jelly Bean_ " when he acts tough and unfazed because you know there is a softy slumbering deep inside. Or you use that name when he wants to be taken seriously. " _Feathers_ " or " _Beak_ " are used after you figured out he is Robin but only in private.  
Romantic nicknames you like to use are " _Love_ ", " _Charmer_ " or " _Charming_ ". But you also mess up his name with great delight when calling him. Or you just simply call him " _Dami_ ", " _Dame_ " or " _Dames_ ".

Something he thinks is really sweet though is when you research and learn Arabic words and phrases of endearment. The pronunciation is sometimes a little off but he gladly corrects and helps you when you want to learn more about the language.


End file.
